


Maybe we'll be okay. Because Loving you is easy.

by Pixelcat (Pixelsandwires)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, God I’m too old to be crying over two cartoon lesbians but here I am, I have not known peace since, If you think im ok after the she-ra finale you are mistaken, adora and catra are just really gay and cant get enough of eachother, anyway, love these funky little lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelsandwires/pseuds/Pixelcat
Summary: Being with Catra was as natural as breathing for Adora, the way her hand felt in hers, how her eyes lit up when she walked in the room, her playful jokes. Her gravity. Everything about it. Perfect. Natural. Whole.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Maybe we'll be okay. Because Loving you is easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly remember typing this Drabble. I opened my drafts and it was just there. I think I just manifested this into existence in tears after watching the finale a week ago. Did I even sleep? Who knows? Does Noelle Stevenson own my ass? yes.

Being with Catra was as natural as breathing for Adora, the way her hand felt in hers, how her eyes lit up when she walked in the room, her playful jokes. Her gravity. Everything about it. Perfect. Natural. Whole. 

Adora guesses that's how it is when you grow up loving someone your whole life. (Even if you pretended those feelings weren’t there for most of it.) Nothing really changes, but at the same time everything changes. Glimmer had said something similar. 

“Well of course it’s a change but It just feels right, you know? It’s like everyday I wake up to a new adventure with my best friend and love him more and more.” she told her.

So that’s why Adora found herself sitting out in the garden, recollecting the things that were different. The things that changed for them. Every new thing she loved about her life, everything she loved about Catra.

She loved that Catra didn’t sleep at the end of her bed, she slept in Adora’s arms gently purring -- and when Adora thrashed around in her sleep to fight a threat that didn’t exist anymore, she loved that Catra was there to cup her face in her hands and remind her that everything was peaceful. 

She loved how they’d spend hours talking, but instead of a distance between them. Catra was always at arm’s length, always trying to be near her. 

She loved how Catra had no reservations about, kissing her, wrapping an arm around her, or leaning against her.

She loved watching her grow, unteach herself bad habits, helping her unteach her own.

She loved that Catra smiled more easily, trusted people more easily.

She loved that she worked so hard, tried to undo all the wrongs she had done. Even though everyone had already forgiven her. 

And when Adora asked why?

“I want to do more,” She told her. “I want to do more because of you.”

“We can do more together.” 

“Yeah I know it’s nice. It’s different.” Catra mused.

“Different because I stayed? Or because you _looove_ me?”

“That’s been the one universal constant! It’s not my fault it took a life and death experience for you to realize.”

When Adora laughed Catra joined her. Their hands were laced together as they sat in the sun, grass and green leaves cradling them. The could stay like this forever. Who was going to stop them now?

Catra sought her out, rolled closer to her, and she buried her face in Adora's neck. Her voice was so soft it could have gotten lost on a breeze. “Thank you for staying.”

“Always.” 

  
  


* * *

Adora was special, not just to her. The world might not have needed she-ra anymore. But they could settle for Adora, with her indomitable spirit, and blinding resolve. The fact that people still looked up to her, and depended on her would never go away—and Catra knew that. 

But she was still a little selfish. _Your Adora_ was the only thing that Horde Prime ever got right. She was _her_ Adora. Wanting to be Adora’s center of attention, the center of her world. Because Adora wasn’t just a world but a whole entire galaxy. 

That’s why there were moments that Catra wished she could freeze, that she could take a mental picture of, and store it away just for her. Keep it deep in her mind and she could plant it like a seed, so that it could blossom. 

When they were out alone, exploring, fixing the magic that they unleashed-- Adora would be glowing under the sun. She’d catch her staring, and smile every time. Those were moments only she would experience. 

“See something you like?”

“Hmmm more like...Something I love.” 

Adora did her signature endearing little laugh.

“Awe look at you being all soft. I never get tired of hearing you say it.”

 _And I never get tired of saying it._ Catra thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> That fanmade she-ra song "After the War" is REALLY hittin different.


End file.
